


Sandy Petals

by kiwiKat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFWish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiKat/pseuds/kiwiKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Greg universe sit in the sand and express their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Petals

It’s midnight and the sky looks like glitter-coated oil. Rose and Greg are together on the beach. Their hair is blown back by the sea breeze, and the smell of salt, champagne, and turkish delight blows though the wind. Rose - a statuesque figure, stands erect like royalty. But her heart is written in her face, and her hands are clasped around Greg’s. He looks up at her, his chest swelling and his eyes brimming with adoration. Tonight they plan to become intimate. The waves are rhythmic, but Greg’s voice breaks the lull of the tide. He leans towards Rose, and lovingly, he whispers.

"IF I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU SQUART ACROSS THE ROOM „„ NOW THAT TURNS MW ON :-)!!!!!!! NOTHING LIKE HAVING THE BEST OEGAMIOM IN THE WORLD EVERYDAY„„ YEA BABY …..”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is my first fic on AO3 and it's fucking this oh my God.


End file.
